villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Martine Burden
Martine Burden is one of the six invited guests from the PC horror and puzzle game 7th Guest. She is the 4th guest who Stauf had personally contacted due to her severe corruption and because she was clearly in a desperate situation at the time. Just like the other guest, included the invited 7th Guest, she perfectly personified one of the Seven Deadly Sins, with hers being Lust. A misandrist through and through, nothing pleases Martine more than to ruin the lives of every man that she encounters. She was tasked with hunting down the elusive 7th Guest and if she could successfully deliver him to Stauf by the end of the night, then her hearts most secret desire would be granted. To that end, she very nearly succeeded, but because Stauf felt that she had cheated, he destroyed in a very cruel and unusual death. Background Martine Burden has always been a phenomenally beautiful lady, and she is quite aware of what effects her charm casts on stupid men. She is a gold digger and she is very proud of the countless lives that she has financially, politically, and professionally ruined. Her last romantic encounter was in New York with a foreigner named Siegfried who claimed to be a Count of a country that she has never heard of. Martine took the bait and had several romantic flings and dances with Siegfriend. She was played as a fool though and was humiliated when Siegfried suddenly closed off his financial assets to Martine, which in effect literally locked Martine out of her hotel room due to nonpayment, leaving Martine with literally nothing but her worn party dress. Despite Siegfried's attempts to ghost her, Martine was able to locate Siegfried quite easily and when confronted, Siegfried admitted that Martine was just a trophy mistress to him and that he dumped her because she didn't have any connections. This humiliation enraged Martine and has harden her heart with a deeply rooted hatred against men of all statuses and she made a personal vow to never let any man to make a fool out of her ever again. Her heart's most secret desire is to have the power to have all ''men kneel before her. Personality Out of all the guests, Martine's personality is easily the most inconsistent across the series. In 7th Guest, she is a very capable and intelligent lady and she has proven herself to be a particularly formidable opponent. She is also a very sarcastic person. An example of her sarcasm is in her very first line, where she scoffs at Stauf's messy foyer ("My! Isn't this a cherry place!"). Additionally, while she very clearly has an overall dominating personality, she actually prefers to "play under the radar". That is, she strategically manipulates Edward Knox so that he would be punished for her mistakes. She is also shown to be very hypocritical, although this is only really implied in the novel. Her failed relationship with Siegfried is a perfect poetic justice for her cruelty against all the men she has ruined, though she refuses to admit that she has any faults. Instead, she attributes Siegfried's rejection as the justification for her hatred of men. In 11th Hour, she has a slight modification to her personality. Mainly, her snarky sarcasm has been removed entirely. Instead of bold and confident, she now appears lost, confused, desperate and hopeless, practically begging Carl, the player-character, to cast her as the staring heroine on a Broadway show. In the 7th Guest 3 Teaser Trailer, Martine Burden, along with fellow guest Brian Dutton, make a cameo appearance. Her personality, as well as her appearance is again radically modified. She now appears to be a stereotypical attractive dumb-blonde. She is curious why she doesn't feel pain while she is holding a knife. (In context, the video shows her trying to cut herself with the handle of the knife, not the blade). This humiliation enraged Martine and has harden her heart with a deeply rooted hatred against men of all statuses and she made a personal vow to never let any man to make a fool out of her ever again. Her heart's most secret desire is to have the power to have all men kneel before her. The 7th Guest Martine Burden was the first guest to arrive outside the gate to mansion. She then led the way and the others followed. Martine was shocked at how withered and decayed the outside manor was, as she knew it was supposedly brand new. She attempted to pull the doorbell string, but received no response. Brian Dutton then repeatedly banged on the door, which greatly annoyed Martine as his confidence had briefly reminded her of Siegfried. When Temple eventually opened the door, Martine gracefully entered the home. Martine was disgusted how unclean the manor was. ("My, isn't this a cheery place?") and she entered the dining room. Martine wasted no time in targeting her prey. She quite immediately noticed the Knox's marital issues and thus, singled out Edward Knox. Grabbing her letter from the table, she flirtatiously waved it under Edward's nose and said "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Ellinor, Edward's wife, noticed the advance and changed the subject by pointing out that the cake had a letter too which indicated that it was a puzzle. After sharing the cake, the group had dispensed, leaving only Martine and Edward alone in the dinning room. Martine cleverly charms Edward and playfully flirts with him. She points out that there is a mutual benefit for both of them to work together. When she noticed that Edward was too flattered from Martine's flirting to openly respond, she encourages him to come upstairs with her later to one of the bedrooms where it will be nice and private and where Edward won't have any distractions--that is, Ellinor. After some time in the mansion, a meeting was called by Temple in the library, though Martine, (who had at this point in time did not encounter anything unusual yet) was very disinterested and felt that the meeting was a waste of time. She absent-mindedly scrolled through the bookcase and occasionally pulled out a book and toss it on the ground. She was immediately against Temple's notion of always keeping the group together, waving it off as being "boring" when in actuality she knew that targeting Edward would be significantly harder if they were in a group, particularly with Ellinor. Quite some time happens between the library meeting and while neither the game nor the novel explains what her actions where during this time, she was most likely, exploring the mansion and found the Art Gallery. She then retreated to her room to wait for Edward. When Edward finally entered Martine's room, she played flirtatiously with Edward while simultaneously pointing out that working together is to their best advantage. She reveals to him that she knows where the puzzle is that they must solve. She emphasis that if they work together and Edward wins, then he can have whatever he wants. She then solidifies Edwards trust by engaging in a sexual affair with him. While having sex with him, she continued to moan "I can give you what you want, Edward. I can give you what you need." Afterwards, Martine took Edward down to the art gallery. Here, she admits to Edward that she had came to this room before and furthermore had some idea how to solve the puzzle in it. She claimed that the puzzle was too hard for her and encourages Edward to try, when in reality she wanted Edward to try first in case there was any consequences of failing the puzzle. When the puzzle was solved, the puzzle reverted to a silent film roll showing Edward and Martine forcibly dragging Tad to the attic where Stauf awaits. While Edward was horrified at seeing this, Martine understood the message well and persuaded Edward to continue hunting for Tad. Martine and Edward eventually find the music room where they find Tad having already been captured by Dutton. When Tad bit Dutton's hand, Dutton released his grip. Dutton and Edward argued over Tad which escalated into Dutton pulling out a dagger which Edward eventually was able to pry from Dutton's hand and effectively stab Dutton repeatedly. Meanwhile, Martine attempted to capture Tad but Tad escaped the room before Martine captured him. Martine was infuriated that Tad had escaped her. While Edward was horrified that he had actually killed Dutton while in a furious rage, she begged Edward to help her capture Tad. With Edward following her, she stalks Tad into the mansion's basement with the intent to trap Tad in there, have Edward drag Tad to the attic, but to carefully kill Edward just before entering the attic with Tad so that she could be sole winner. Her plan nearly succeeded as Edward had cornered and had seemingly captured Tad, but Temple had luckily came just in the nick of time and snapped Edward's neck. Martine was shell-shocked, but attempted to give Tad an apologetic smile to mask her deception. However, Stauf had possessed her body and slowly distorted her face. Her beautiful skin had ooze and tentacles sprouting out and her tongue grew longer and longer as they quivered towards Tad. She transformed in a hellish grotesque mockery of her beauty of a monster. Stauf would later remarks that he chose to kill Martine after Edward's death because he was aware of Martine's trickery and deception and felt that Martine had cheated. Martine Burden became the 4th guest eliminated. ''The following is an uncannonical ending as it was originally intended for 7th Guest to have several different "endings". Each character has a very short scene in the attic while they are on their way to meet Stauf to achieve their reward, despite none of them actually going to the attics prior to the climax of the game. These endings where virtually identical to the final product (that is, guest brings Tad to Stauf, guest begs Stauf for reward, Stauf vomits on guest, then guest melts in vomit and gets transported back in time to where they win their reward somewhere still in the mansion). Also, it was not known what method is used to achieve who's ending. Despite this idea being scrapped altogether, the actual scenes of each the guests "winning" their reward is still in the game, thereby creating a huge amount of confusion for the audience as several characters are then shown to be killed off seemingly twice. With that being said, while the game's canonical ending is Julia Heine winning, the following assumes that it is Martine who won. Martine Burden is in the Mansion's sole bathroom. She is deliberately keeping the only bathroom occupied by bathing herself in a bubble bath. Martine Burden made the mistake of wishing for the power to make man to bow to her, but she didn't mention anything about the various demonic forces active in the Stauf Mansion. And because she stupidly exposed herself by taking a bath, a demon pulled her into the drain of the tub. The 11th Hour Martine’s ghost makes a cameo appearance in the game. When Carl enters her room and takes a flower out of a vase, her ghost confronts Carl. Carl is impressed with Martine’s beauty and the revealing clothing Martine sports. She remarks that she deliberately wore it just for him. She further attempts to seduce Carl just as she did Edward before him. However, she starts asking a series of bizarre questions; She seems to believe that Carl is the producer for a Broadway show and she is insistent on getting the leading heroine role in Carl’s new play. Carl is understandingbly unconfused, but lets Martine flirt with him anyway. He kisses Martine but was horrified that Martine’s lips tastes like a corpse. Martine took insult to this and asks why Carl doesn’t want her in his play. She insists that she’s perfect for the role and furthermore implies that she could even provide sexual favors for Carl. When Carl ignored Martine’s questions and frankly asked Martine where Robin is, Martine grew furious, asking him what Robin has that Martine doesn’t. She then starts to inexplicably fade away begging Carl to save her before it’s too late. Category:Female Category:Misandrists